


Unseen breech

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There are plenty of things Alfred remembers and other things he pretends not to know. It is easier that way, he does not even dare hope.





	Unseen breech

The mansion had not been empty but Alfred had been the only one in the cave when he was informed of a persistent visitor. No time to do anything but face the threat. He warned Master Bruce of course but there was no time to do anything else.

He stood by the console and waited his eyes on the river below and prepared for the worst. They had always known that the cave and the mission held risks. They had always known but he had thought that the secret would last for a little longer. For the children and their light to grow a little brighter.

His hand moved to the compartment that held the shotgun when the ship began to rise from the river. He waited for the hatch to open and froze in his tracks at the high-end technology before him. The boat had been a submarine and it turned into a large deck before his eyes but it was what it contained that froze him.

“Master Luthor?” Alfred’s eyes were on the boy that the little Jason and Tim brought home often. Kon-El also known as Kon Kent but now Kon Luthor. Alfred knew Luthor loved the boy so it started him to see the tube the boy was lying in. his feet moved before he could instruct them. “What happened?”

“Good you’re here.” Luthor glanced at him before he moved to the deck and behaved as though he had been in the cave before. “I’m asking Wayne for a last minute favour. He needs to keep them safe. I know he has enough blood in his veins for that.”

“Is that?” Alfred gaped as he fully saw the other tubes. “Miss Kyle? Miss Hope? What’s going on?”

“Metropolis ran into some unavoidable trouble.” Luthor’s glance towards the tubes spoke volumes. “They can’t be around me when the final fight goes down. They are better off with Wayne.” He began to drag the tubes from the deck into the cave. “They’ll wake up and be pissed but healthier than they were last week. I’m not letting my son fight this. Clark’s stubborn and he’s actually necessary.”

“And Miss Kyle?” Alfred frowned as he rubbed his hand over the glass tube that contained Hope inside. She looked as capable as she always did even in a deep sleep. The yellow liquid made her look even more serious. “She left Gotham to join you did she not?” He remembered that loud argument and he remembered the things that had been smashed in rage.

Up to now he had no idea what triggered her leave and he doubted Master Bruce did either. Selina Kyle had turned her back on Gotham and set up with Lex Luthor of all people and she had seemed to be happy. Alfred’s caution had been high with the two of them together but nothing had changed the status quo between Master Bruce and Luthor so he had said nothing and watched as discreetly as he could.

The way that Luthor glanced at the tube that contained Selina Kyle made suspicion pull at him. Memories and hopes nagged at him. Fear made his hands chill as he watched Luthor move around the cave. It was one thing to guess the Bat’s identity. That was easy enough once you were at Luthor’s level but it was another to prove it and it was something else entirely to invade it.

His hand hovered over the other compartment for the handgun as Luthor continued his preparations. “Selina needs to live past this. I also can’t risk her. Putting her in danger breaks my promise, I have my own doubts about my survival and Metropolis’s survival past tonight.” Luthor’s green eyes watched Alfred warily. “So this is about tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. These are the arrangements I made to protect the things important to me. If Charity and Mercy would go willingly they would be here too.” He waved at the three tubes. “Hope now works for Kon whether or not he thinks he needs it. She’ll understand.”

“Wait a minute.” Alfred spoke up as he took a hesitant step forward. “How did you find this place?”

“Everyone knew about the caves under the mansion.” Luthor said dryly as he dusted off his lab coat. “I’ve known about them for years, Selina too. Just a matter of putting everything together because only Bruce would use the symbol of his childhood fear to beat fear into everyone else.”

Alfred’s mouth went dry. “There’s no way.” When Master Luthor had returned to the mansion he had been in his teens and he had no recollection of anything before then after his twenties and he had visited again it had as if he had come for the first time. “Who am I speaking to?” Alfred demanded. “Master Lex? No… Is that you Master Alexander?” It had to be and he had to have been right under their noses the entire time.

Miss Kyle must have realized it. Lex Luthor was cunning and ruthless but lacking memories. He toyed with Master Bruce but not to an extent that needed concern. Without the original Master Alexander and the original kindness and memories Master Bruce would always come out on top.

“It’s been a long time since you called me that.” The way those green eyes sparkled and that smile. The only thing missing was the red hair. Not just that, the girl that used to hold onto his hands and chase after Elliot, Bruce and Alexander. Alfred was unable to believe his eyes.

“You remember.” Alfred breathed.

“That isn’t the point.” Alexander shook his head before he watched the tubes. “I have to go, I’ve left apologies for them to listen to and give my deepest regrets to Selina for not keeping my promise… again.”

“How long!” Alfred demanded. “Why did you never…” The way Kon had been brought into their lives and the ties that Luthor had worked from the beginning to build. “Three years.” Alfred whispered. “Or a little longer, that’s when you and Master Bruce began to work together.”

“As always Alfred.” Luthor saluted him. “You know the minds of naughty little boys the best. Please look out for my son and Selina.”

X

“Lay down it still isn’t out your system!” Jason gritted his teeth and he pushed Kon back onto the bed. “Not the time tough guy we need information and as things are it looks pretty bad!”

“He drugged me!” Jason did not envy Dick and having to calm down Catwoman. “He lied to me! Again! Fucking Alex!”

“What the hell is going on in Metropolis!” Bruce barked as the monitors reflected dozens of different scenes. “We need Clark!”

“It’s a bloody suicide mission!” Kon’s hand clamped onto his elbow tightly. “Jason you gotta let me go. You gotta let me help him!”

“He’s got Superman and his two other scary ladies over there to help him out. He took you out the game and best believe you’re out the game.” Jason denied him. “Of all people you know your Dad the best. He already made the decision.”

White light blinded the whole cave and Jason flinched before he looked around and found the rest of the occupants just as shocked as him. The screens were blank but there was a new occupant. Superman looked as confused as the rest of them and beaten to hell and back.

“Did we just… the entire city just teleport?” Clark whispered as he looked around. “I’m… the people of metropolis… were we teleported at the last moment?”

“That’s what he went back to do.” Bruce watched the blank screens. “Crazy genius.”

“Lex’s- I can’t hear his-“ Clark cut himself off and glanced towards Kon. Jason looked down into the boy’s pale face. “Everyone from metropolis but not-“

“Lexcorp.” Kon said shakily. “No one’s heartbeat from Lexcorp. Not Mercy, Charity… Dad.”

“Alex?” Selina’s voice trembled. “Again? He’s left us again?”

“Lex… what have you done.” Clark breathed before he blurred and was gone. Jason found himself holding down a more compliant Kon. He took a deep breathe before he looked away from the tears sliding down the boy’s cheeks.

X

“I don’t want it.” Selina sat with the lawyer and shook her head. “I knew he would try something like this so I signed nothing. I don’t want his stress. I went for Lex.”

“Dad was so damn selfish.” Kon’s voice hitched and Tim reached out for his arm to run his fingers over it. “The hell are we to do now?”

“Move forward.” Hope said from next to Kon’s chair.

“Forward no matter what we lost huh.” Kon glanced at Selina. “He would have wanted to rebuild and plaster his name everywhere.”

“How about a statue.” Her eyes were misty but she was still smiling.

X

“Am I interrupting?” Alfred heard a voice he thought he had heard for the last time a year ago. Alexander Luthor looked a little dishevelled but amused as he stood by the doorway of the study. “Selina, Kon I’ve come to take you home.”

It was like a flash from the past the way she made her way from the fireplace chair to be in his arms. Alfred saw the young girl that ran from her father’s side to cling to Alexander’s pant leg. Alfred held his tongue as the Metropolis family packed themselves up. “Master Alexander!” he called when the trio met with Charity and Mercy at the door. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks Alfred.” His voice was Alexander’s softness. “We’ll have to have a catch up over some tea sometime but for now. Please excuse us.” Alexander had returned.


End file.
